


Eleven is where you bring in friends

by IllyasJames



Series: up for the count [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Family Bonding, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuri convinces Otabek to come over for a week. He might have been more clear on where they were going to stay.But at least Those Idiots attempt to be decent at breakfast, even if it's a decent on a whole different scale than Altin is used to.





	Eleven is where you bring in friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 153 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'm reviving an old series. With all the Welcome to the Madness and accompanying comic to digest this story practically wrote itself. 
> 
> As always the message and ask of [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) are open for any request or prompt You might feel I should write.
> 
> Do go there and not post it in the comments here. I like being able to find them when needed. ::}

"Young man put down that phone. We are about to have dinner. So get your brother." Lilia's voice interrupted whatever Yuri had been thinking and made him look up from the sofa he had been sitting on. 

Slowly he stood up and nodded at her. He stomped towards the library, as he knew Victor would be at the desk there going over some official papers Yakov had told him to look into. And as always Yuuri had gone with him. He gave a few loud bangs on the door before throwing it open. Which was a good thing because by the way the two were straightening their shirts they had not been looking at papers.

"Dinner is ready." He turned back out, then rethinks his move. "If you guys want to be gross, do it at your own place. It's bad enough when I stay over there that I can walk in on things I don't want to see." Happy to have gotten his point across he walks back out. But not before he can hear Victor mumble something about fingers and mouths.

He spends the complete dinner glaring at Victor. Seriously, that man was never going to let it go down. It didn't help that Yuuri informed him Victor could not let it go down mostly because he had been so proud of him, but also as an adult he didn't know how to tell him that afraid it would make Yuri do something stupid. Off course he had been a bit tipsy when he told Yuri that, which explained the whole 'but don't tell you that as you are not allowed to know' comment he had said afterwards. 

Because of the glaring he found out he had actually missed some important conversation going on. 

"Huh, what?" Lilia shot him a glare for the interruption, Yakov just turned to him and repeated what he had said.

"You'll be staying with Victor and Yuuri for the next two weeks as both me and Lilia have students at training camps to attend to. And that means you'll need to pack all your things the moment we are done with dinner as you'll be leaving with them afterwards." 

"You can't be serious. Did you forget that Beka is coming over next week. I can't have him stay with them, they'll damage him." Yuri knows he's putting a bit to much force behind his voice when Lilia gives him 'the sigh'. He mumbles an apology and continues softer. "If I had known I would have told him I would visit him." 

There are three people telling him exactly why he was most definitely not going to visit Almaty on his own, when he looks up though Yuuri sends him a soft smile.

"There is no problem here. He can stay with us as well and me and Victor will be on our best behavior. After all having a best friend is really important for a persons development. And being able to spend time with them doubly so." With that the argument ends.

~

Standing on the platform of the station waiting for the train to come in flanked by Yuuri on his left and Victor on his right, makes Yuri feel as if he's here with his parents waiting to see if they approve his choice in partner. And it really doesn't help that they both bloody dressed up for this pick up either. Why couldn't they just have worn some bloody sweats. Beka would think him a small kid again, needing supervision. 

Still seeing the older teen come towards them makes him bright up and even smile for the first time that day. And by the looks of it Otabek was trying very hard to keep his natural grump on as well. If he had been surprised to see the other two he hid it well. So when he gave them a polite greeting one would normally give a persons parents Yuri wanted to hiss at him. That was till he heard the quick intake coming from Victor and saw the wink he was given by Beka. His friend understood.

The ride to their apartment was done mostly in silence, as Beka had pulled out his phone and earbuds and made Yuri listen to some of his new sets. Sure seeing Victor thrumming his fingers on the steering wheel, sending them glances in the rear view mirror, was so much fun Yuri deliberately snuggled closer to Beka just to see his brow crumple. Let the old man simmer, he had his word they would behave for the duration of Beka's visit. And Lilia who would get her grain if they didn't. 

The afternoon was used to settle Beka in, at first Yuri had suggested a spare mattress in his room but Victor had been very adamant on them not sleeping in the same bedroom. Yuri tried to point out that Phichit and Yuuri had slept in the same room for years, but that might have been a bad move as Victor had just been more convinced. Yuuri had just told him in passing that all they needed to do was make certain to be asleep at some point and there was no harm in Otabek sleeping on the sofa in the living room. 

Sure enough after playing some games in the living room, well after victor went to bed, Yuuri came out with a portable mattress and tossed it in front of the sofa. He gave Yuri a wink before retreating to the master bedroom. Yuri just ran to his room pulled his bedding off and came back to settle in for the night. Beka just laughed and said he was not going to help him with Victor's retribution about this. Yuri was certain that whatever Victor could come up with he could handle it. He was wrong.

~

"Yuri." Beka leans over to him to whisper in his ear. "What is going on." 

Yuri looks up from his phone and across the table where Yuuri is very calmly reading a Japanese newspaper while slowly sipping his tea. The shirt the man is wearing is not one normally suited for a breakfast, more something one would wear during dance practices. As would the shorts that he was wearing. Poorly the clothes did nothing to cover some of the fresh marks on the man's neck and shoulders, or his midriff. He just turned to Beka with a straight face.

"We are having breakfast before everybody goes of to their respective training." After that he turns his eyes back to his phone.

Beka pokes him a few times, and yuri looks up realizing the older teen is looking far more disheveled than he'd ever seen him. The way he bops his heads and tries not to look at what he's trying to signal at just makes it clear Yuri will have to address it. And he was so busy trying to completely ignore it too.

"Victor is making pancakes. He's actually pretty good in those. Yuuri taught him." Than as an afterthought. "Yuuri also bought him the apron, although it's the first time I've seen him pair it with a boxer." Beka just looks even more bedazzled. So Yuri sighs. "He normally goes commando when wearing that apron. so at least be glad he's being decent."

Otabek leans back in his chair and looks like he got sucker punched. Sure he had heard a thing or two, even seen more than he had thought he would but surely, nothing had prepared him for this. 

"You consider this decent." He has to say it out loud to be certain he heard it correct. Yuri just looks up from his phone for a moment and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, even something as small as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
